Specops
Non-documented: Fear resist | Clip Size=12 (3x4 bursts) | Firing Period=2.6s | Reloading Period=0.7s | Melee Damage=6/12 (crit) | Price=Obtained by purchasing the SpecOps Pack for 500 money | Bus Level=Any |Ability = Spawns a random item on death.}}Specops is a soldier of an overarching governmental force. He is armed with an AK-47 and a pistol and dressed in a green camo uniform with the sleeves rolled up, green camo pants, flak jacket, and a green military helmet with a green mandible guard and a dark yellow visor. He carries a green bag with a bedroll secured on top of it. He is a shooter, meaning he shoots a weapon with a high rate of fire that excels at crowd control and dealing a lot of damage in quick bursts. Specops fires his gun in three-round bursts up to four times before performing a fast reload. Specops can be seen as a direct upgrade to Sonya. He has the same stats as Sonya but benefits from several more perks at the cost of a slightly higher courage cost. He has additional resistances and his triple melee attack combo comes out quick while causing knockback on every hit. Additionally, all three hits will deal double damage if it is a crit since the entire combo is treated as one whole attack. However, he can't quite reach the same DPS as Sonya as he suffers from somewhat poor accuracy against enemies that are further away and takes a bit longer to fire all of his rounds. Specops' most unique perk is one shared across all stationary units: the ability to be dropped on the battlefield. This gives Specops the distinction among all other human units as the only one capable of being sent out without having to step out of the bus. Upon choosing Specops' unit portrait, players can then select where he will land with a unique marker, similarly to rage abilities. Once a spot is selected, a red signal flare is dropped onto its position and Specops will soon safely arrive on a parachute harnessed to his backpack before taking it off and landing on the ground where the flare was placed. Players should be careful not to drop him into fire pools or near very dangerous enemies and put him in unnecessary danger if it can be avoided. The whole process takes approximately four seconds before Specops begins to attack. Specops, however, cannot be sent too close to the barricade, also giving him a distinct restriction on his ability to drop on the battlefield, unlike rage abilities. As he is a still a ranged unit, Specops must stay behind a certain distance from the barricade in order to support melee units while they destroy it. Because of his ability to land almost anywhere on the field, Specops cannot be sent out of the bus normally. Consequently, players will always have to wait for him to land before being able to do anything, which may prove inconvenient sometimes depending on the current situation during a mission. However, in the very few mission with a sandstorm in it, choosing Specops will have him come out of the bus like any other unit instead of dropping from the sky. Possessing both bullet and poison resistance, Specops can be used in missions containing marauders or Epidemiologist and Slob. In either case, it wouldn't be a bad idea to slightly improve Specops' aim by dropping him a bit close to the enemies. He's fairly advantaged thanks to his high health as well as the fact that Lubber is the only marauder with bullet resistance and Slob's death explosion is fairly weak. Additionally, he can knock all enemies back if they manage to get too close to him. Specops will not turn upon death. Additionally, Specops has a unique "last stand" ability to complement it. Upon losing all his health, he will fall down and draw out his pistol, quickly firing three shots in front of him as he dies for one final attack. Each bullet deals the same amount of damage as Specops' regular weapon. Obviously, he will not be able to perform this attack if he dies without his body intact, either by being reduced to ashes by numerous different means or by getting killed by Energy Sphere. Despite this move being performed after technically being killed, if Specops was under the effects of Fury buff, his final attack will be damage boosted. Upon reaching level 13, Specops' special ability can be unlocked, guaranteeing that a random item will be spawned shortly after death. Apart from one of these items, the vast majority of them are rage abilities, all of which are level 13 as well. Since the objects are produced randomly, the ability's dependability and reliability almost always comes down to pure luck. The dropped item can be: * Empty Barrel. It is the simplest item that can possibly be summoned. However, its usefulness is limited as it doesn't do much except for possibly hurting/killing whoever was likely responsible for killing Specops (although it's likely to miss due to being dropped in front his corpse where enemies may have moved past by then) and becoming a small obstacle for other enemies; * Medkit. Similarly to Medic's special ability, two Medkits will spawn in a way to cover as much of an area as possible. It is fairly useful as healing is always helpful in any situation and the Medkits always try to cover as much ground for healing as possible. There is an additional element of randomness as Specops may only spawn one Medkit instead which will always be spawned directly on his corpse; * Red Barrel. It can be considered an upgrade from Empty Barrel. Thanks to its explosion and fire damage, it proves to be a much more useful and overall better item in almost any situation comparatively; * Molotov. Similarly to Firefighter's special ability, a Molotov will be thrown in front of Specops and burn anything in its radius. While powerful, it is also somewhat situational and the most dangerous as other units just behind or ahead of Specops can get caught in its flames as well; * Generator. It is the strongest item that can possibly be summoned health-wise. While it can't do much in battle, it can spawn ever-useful courage packs for summoning other units and act as a shield; * Nitrogen. A fairly risky item that can possibly be summoned. While stun can aid greatly in slowing down the advances of enemies towards the bus, it can just as easily affect other nearby units and put them in a terrible position; * Turret. Possibly the best item that can possibly be summoned. Thanks to its insane damage output and multiple uses, it can prove to easily turn the tables back in after losing Specops. Even if it finds itself in a less than ideal position upon being dropped, it can still deal some decent damage and explode for a bit of extra damage; * A grenade. Similarly to Grenader's special ability, a grenade will be thrown forward. The grenade is a fairly damaging item Specops can spawn and proves to be fairly effective if summoned, although, it is a bit situational and is still capable of unintentionally killing others. In League, he’s a great unit much like Sonya due to his high health, high rate of fire, and all-around versatility. With bullet resistance, he has become extremely effective in Skirmish, possibly a bit more than Sonya herself. However, his poor accuracy may somewhat hinder his damage potential against bullet-resistant enemy units. It should be noted that if Specops is killed last but manages to kill the last enemy unit with his on-death attack, the victor of that match will still be the enemy team as Specops technically died first (the pistol shots are simply an extension of his perk that prevents him from turning after dying). With his special ability unlocked, Specops proves to be an unpredictable wild card in a fight due to the RNG of his items that can greatly aid or hinder his team. If Turret or Generator was summoned, units will always attempt to destroy it before attacking any enemies behind them. However, Empty Barrel, Red Barrel, and Nitrogen will be ignored. It should be noted that Red Barrel, in particular, can be used to the player's benefit. If an enemy Specops spawns it after death, players themselves can manually detonate it as if it were theirs, potentially giving players an, albeit unpredictable and rare, advantage during the fight. Since update 2.2.0, Specops is one of two automatically upgraded units, the other being Jailer. His level will increase accordingly to players' bus level, filled with +3 items. Pros * High base health. * Fast. * Bullet resistance. * Poison resistance. * Shoots three times on death (same as documented damage). Does not turn into a zombie. * High rate of fire. * Knocks the enemy back. * Fear resistance. * Upgrades automatically (mirroring bus level). * Ability to drop anywhere on the battlefield. * Spawn one of several different items at random on death (special ability). Cons * Only available in a unit pack for a large amount of money. * High courage cost. * Long preparation time. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Less effective on missions affected by a sandstorm. Trivia * Specops was inspired by the parallel universe Great Britain's Special Forces from Jasper Fforde's debut novel The Eyre Affair. * He shares the exact same weapon, an AK-47, as Biker. However, Biker's gun can fire three rounds more compared to his. * Both Specops and Flamethrower are the only units to be negatively affected by a sandstorm other than its unit movement speed decrease. ** As Specops descends from the sky with a parachute, it can be inferred the decision for him to come out of the bus under this weather was deliberate as Specops, realistically, would've been blown away from the fight due to the strong winds of the storm. * Specops used to have a bug where if he summoned Empty Barrel in Skirmish, the fight could potentially be left at a stalemate, effectively soft locking the game mode until the player quits the match. This only occurs if the team with the Specops who summoned the barrel dies and the barrel remains. Since units do not attack it, they simply stand around with no victor decided, leaving the player with no choice but to exit the game mode. Category:Units Category:Shooter Category:Exclusive